


завтра для тебя

by librevers, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fleeting Romance, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: — Где-нибудь в другом месте, в другой стране, уже наступило завтра, — объясняет Комори. — По той же логике, где-нибудь ещë — до сих пор вчера. И что же тогда называть «сегодня»?(ИЛИ: Комори и Суна, потерявшись во времени, находят любовь на улицах Сеула)
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	завтра для тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tomorrow's to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955367) by [sieges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieges/pseuds/sieges). 



Расходятся они по-хорошему — во всех смыслах. Возможно, потому что они оба взрослые люди; возможно, потому что ясно понимают, что разлучаются исключительно в силу обстоятельств. Не на что обижаться и не о чем сожалеть.

Однако есть вероятность, что истинная причина в том-

— Если так подумать, — говорит ему Комори, — то мы и не встречались толком.

— Хм. — Суне нечего на это ответить.

Пообедать они решили в раменной, которая, по совместительству, является ещë и баром. Местечко располагается в оживлëнном районе, где течëт пиво, звучит смех, поют в караоке — в разных заведениях, однако всë это смешивается воедино и заражает весельем. Технически, они с Комори находятся в самом спокойном месте из возможных. Однако Суне и здесь всë кажется слишком громким: как их палочки скребут по мискам, как лëд бьëтся о стенки стаканов, как чуть прогибается и скрипит под их весом деревянный пол.

— Должен ли я обидеться, что ты, по сути, назвал меня парнем на одну ночь?

— На три ночи, — поправляет Комори, улыбаясь той самой улыбкой, при виде которой, Суна всегда задумывается: а не выпил ли тот. — Но время относительно в любом случае, даже здесь.

— И как это понимать?

— Где-нибудь в другом месте, в другой стране, уже наступило завтра, — объясняет Комори. — По той же логике, где-нибудь ещë — до сих пор вчера. И что же тогда называть «сегодня»?

— Знаешь, я не очень хорош в философских вопросах, — признаëтся Суна. Поднимает стакан с пивом и лениво покачивает им из стороны в сторону. Выдержав паузу, прикладывает к губам и делает маленький глоток. — Хотя, если речь о часовых поясах, то понимаю. Ну, примерно.

— Угу, — хмыкает Комори. — Это могли быть три ночи. Или четыре. Или две. Или одна.

— Другими словами, я для тебя по-прежнему парень на одну ночь.

Комори только смеëтся.

— Если тебя это утешит, то лучший из всех, кто у меня был, — замечает он.

Суна не смог сдержать улыбку.

* * *

Он встретил Комори три ночи назад посреди шумного Хондэ. Оба кружили вокруг одного бродячего музыканта, который пел о разбитом сердце. Суна пришëл туда ради снимков, поскольку было во всей обстановке и в лице исполнителя нечто, что хотелось запечатлеть навсегда. (Суна никогда не забывал сразу же спросить разрешение, чтобы оставить фотографии себе. Он был достаточно хорошо знаком с местными, так что отказывали ему редко, а время от времени даже доплачивали за съëмку). Комори пришëл туда ради песни, потому что прямо перед приездом расстался с девушкой — и нашëл утешение в голосе того певца.

Камера сместилась, и Суна случайно сфотографировал Комори, но вдруг — его объектив и глаза отказались фокусироваться на ком-либо другом. Именно там и тогда всë встало на свои места.

Часов через пять после их знакомства Комори признался, что в Корее он только на три дня. Он был путешественником, туристом — метался с места на место, оставаясь в каждом городе на день или два, максимум на неделю. А вот Суна ступил на эти земли десять лет назад и с тех пор никуда не выезжал. Они оба родом из Японии, но оба теперь вдали от дома — поэтому оба теперь одни. После их второй совместной ночи Суна признался, что толком не знал, что есть дом, потому, вероятно, до сих пор и оставался в Сеуле — искал нечто, что стоит проведëнного здесь времени. Комори, впрочем, тоже не знал, что есть дом. Поэтому, наверное, скитался по всем уголкам и закоулкам мира, до которых только мог добраться.

— Как насчëт позволить мне устроить лучшее свидание в твоей жизни? — спрашивает Суна спустя полчаса, как они вышли из бара и решили пойти в центр города. Пробиваться сквозь толпу не так сложно: Суна проделывал это годами, поскольку был завсегдатаем клубов, а Комори в принципе быстро учится. Но всë же — перестраховки ради — Комори не отпускает его запястье и ведëт их обоих, будто знает дорогу лучше. — Говорят, я в этом хорош.

— Не сомневаюсь, — отзывается Комори, и в его голосе проскальзывает веселье. — Но у меня рейс через десять часов.

— О, так вот куда ты меня ведëшь? — Суна вскидывает брови. — Гибкости, конечно, мне не занимать, однако очень сомневаюсь, что смогу втиснуться в твой чемодан.

Комори только смеëтся.

Суна дëргает его за руку — не так резко, чтобы высвободиться, но достаточно сильно, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Так куда мы идëм?

— Уж точно не в аэропорт, — отвечает Комори. — Там мне нужно быть за два-три часа до вылета, так что у нас осталось около семи. Как долго обычно длятся твои хвалëные свидания?

— Как я уже сказал, гибкости мне не занимать, — и шевельнул пальцами.

Комори снова смеëтся и тащит Суну дальше. Навряд ли он сам знает, куда идëт. Бесцельно бродить сейчас — лишь тратить время зря, учитывая, как мало его у них осталось. Но Суна и не думает ворчать, поскольку даже время, потраченное зря, — всë то же время, проведëнное с Комори.

— К тому же, — продолжает Суна, — время в любом случае относительно. Может, проживëм семь часов как семь дней.

— Или они пролетят, как семь минут.

Суна задумывается.

— За семь минут можно вдоволь нацеловаться.

— Можно, — сразу соглашается Комори. — Но, скорее всего, пройдëт всего семь секунд, и нас поймают за непристойное поведение в общественном месте.

— Мы в Хондэ. В худшем случае — скажем, что это перформанс.

Комори громко смеётся в ответ:

— Да нам не поверит никто.

Суна улыбается.

— Это твоя последняя ночь здесь. Может, есть то, что ты планировал, но не успел из-за меня?

— Смело думать, что в твоих силах разрушить мои планы, — парирует Комори. — Впрочем, Хондэ не такой уж и огромный. И как тебе здесь ещë не надоело?

Суна слегка пожимает плечами. Комори наконец отпускает его, когда толпа немного рассасывается, и они могут идти рядом, не боясь потерять друг друга. Суна делает широкий шаг, чтобы поравняться с Комори. Прячет в карманах руки: теперь, без тëплой ладони Комори, они вдруг замëрзли.

— Место должно быть знакомым и вызывать эмоции, — предполагает Суна. — Тогда его можно назвать домом, верно?

— Это подходит? — интересуется Комори, когда они останавливаются на, несомненно, знакомом островке улицы. Он тут же присаживается на ступеньки: те окружали ровную площадку полукругом, лишь чуть-чуть над ней возвышаясь. В центре стоял микрофон, портативный усилитель и человек с гитарой. Один из многих исполнителей в округе. Гитарист-одиночка с пятью-семью слушателями, в то время как вокруг других — певческих дуэтов, трио музыкантов, танцевальных групп из четырёх участников — бывало, собирались немаленькие толпы.

Но Суна понимает, почему Комори выбрал именно этого гитариста из всех, на кого они успели наткнуться. Именно здесь они впервые встретились.

— Никогда не думал, что дом может быть там, куда легко могут попасть другие люди, — тихо отвечает Суна, наблюдая, как люди проходят мимо и идут дальше. Но он — опускается и садится рядом с Комори, подтянув колени к груди. Мужчина — другой, но со знакомой энергетикой, что лишь способствует погружению в воспоминания трëхдневной давности — настраивает гитару.

— Ты сам сказал, — замечает Комори, и Суна думает, что тот не так уж и не прав. Он не знает, что есть дом, но если это такое место, которое без вопросов могли занять незнакомцы, — это объяснило бы, почему Комори так легко вписался в его жизнь. Суна прожил здесь десять лет, однако ему казалось, что только последние три ночи он не забудет никогда. — Как думаешь, что он будет играть?

— Надеюсь, грустную песню, — отвечает Суна. — Может, что-нибудь подходящее к нашей разлуке? Как в тех сопливых фильмах про расставания, которые мы смотрели в первую ночь.

— Но мы же не расстаëмся.

— Потому что и не встречались толком? — повторяет Суна недавние слова Комори.

— Потому что, возможно, мы не разлучимся. — Суна с удивлением оборачивается, но Комори на него не смотрит. Сидит, задумавшись. — Может, это только пауза, а потом мы увидимся вновь.

— Тогда не как фильм, — произносит Суна, — а как песня.

Комори пожимает плечами, не утруждаясь внятным ответом.

На несколько мгновений воцаряется тишина. Длится всего пару секунд, но для Суны — томящегося воспоминаниями об их времени вместе и прошлых разговорах — она тянется дольше. Но время относительно в любом случае, и только сейчас, в этот конкретный момент, он понимает, насколько прав был Комори.

— Помнишь, как ты недавно спросил? Про то, что в одном месте это может быть завтра, а в другом — вчера, и как это относится к сегодня? — говорит вдруг Суна. — Так вот, я до сих пор не знаю, как ответить. Не знаю, верно это и важно ли вообще.

— Ну да, трудно сказать.

— Как думаешь, узнаем ли когда-нибудь наверняка?

— Ещë труднее.

Суна смеëтся, потому что Комори с его недосказанностями одновременно и раздражает и очаровывает, а это за гранью его понимания. Суне нравятся вещи за гранью его понимания, и наверное, именно это ему нравится в их с Комори отношениях.

— А что же просто?

— Однозначно не то, чем занимаемся мы, — отвечает Комори. — Однозначно не то, чем всегда занимались. — Бродили по свету, оставались, искали то, что, возможно, найти было нельзя — а нашли, вероятно, в том, что не могло продлиться долго. Три ночи. По сравнению с десятью годами Суны — как глазом моргнуть. По сравнению с бесчисленными странами Комори — и того меньше. И это нормально.

— Возможно, — соглашается Суна.

— Но я не против, — продолжает Комори. — Не могу сказать, что о чëм-либо сожалею.

— Даже если никогда не узнаешь, что такое дом? — спрашивает Суна. Ведь в конце концов, поэтому Комори уезжает; поэтому Суна остаëтся. — Даже если мы всегда будем одни?

— Прямо сейчас я не один, — замечает Комори. И прежде чем Суна находится с ответом, тот хватает его за запястье, обрывая на полуслове. — Шш, сейчас петь будет.

Песня гитариста не грустная, а какая-то незнакомая. Ни туда ни сюда. И тем не менее, вкупе с тем, как держит его Комори — достаточно свободно, чтобы Суна мог отстраниться, но однозначно давая знать, что он рядом — песня к их разлуке подходит. Они оба не знают, что будет с ними дальше: разойдутся ли в самом деле или воссоединятся однажды — но они, как минимум, оба знают, что будут по-прежнему стремиться к чему-то. Если повезëт — найдут нечто вроде дома. Если повезëт — найдут нечто похожее на то, что у них здесь и сейчас.

— Эй, — тихо зовëт Суна, не желая нарушить идиллию, но нуждаясь в том, чтобы это озвучить: — Давай сходим на свидание.

— Когда?

— Завтра, — говорит он, и от его слов в глазах Комори вспыхивает огонëк: ведь только они вдвоëм понимают весь их смысл. — Или вчера. Или сегодня. Скоро.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Комори — просто сложностей ради.

Суна улыбается.

— Потому что со мной у тебя будут лучшие свидания в твоей жизни.

На сей раз Комори ничего не отвечает. Вместо ответа его рука соскальзывает с запястья Суны к ладони, и они переплетают пальцы. Этот момент Суна хотел бы запечатлеть, потому что он стоит того, чтобы сохранить его навсегда.


End file.
